


Late Night Bar-Talks

by DiamondWolf_YT



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drinking, Human AU, M/M, One Shot, SO IF NO ONE ELSE WILL MAKE CONTENT FOR IT, Self-Indulgent, also, also adventurer is just a plain fool who has a crush and has no idea, and just blab on and on about his adventures, bar talks, dont read this it too self indulgent, every once and a while, has no content., i mean i really love this ship??, its a comfort ship tbh and it makes me smad that it, like he understands he has a crush on That One Guy whod stop by, like hes so fucking oblivious in this and i love this dork, no beta we die like men, so yeah onto the story ig, sparkling is Also Very Oblivious yet just a little less, then i will, this is just.. super self-indulgent, unless you all want this to continue ig idk, x posted to wattpad because a friend owo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWolf_YT/pseuds/DiamondWolf_YT
Summary: Adventurer stops by the bar with the kind bartender, and decides to ramble a bit.Sparkling doesn't mind.





	Late Night Bar-Talks

Although the darkness and moonlight filtering in through the windows into the semi-dark bar betrayed the fact it was around mid day, it was, in fact, around about five pm. The music blared loudly, and drunken fools stumbled around, couples made out in corners, and there would always be a select few sober people who ordered something simple, like maybe water.

 

Besides the loud music, Sparkling loved his job here, and that was shown by his constant smiles, kind tone, and the fact many people who visited would almost always say he was a delightful bartender. So, yes. His happiness sort of spread to others (while they were sober, at least.)

 

Currently, he was leaning somewhat on the counter, cleaning a glass that was just a tad too fragile to be put in the dishwasher. He sort of spaced out for a moment, the repetative movemets of the cloth and glass, and the absence of people asking him for drinks, was a perfect mix for him to let his mind wander. He didn't think too much of anything, really, maybe just about how messy the place would be compared to how it usually is, since today seemed to be a bit more crowded than usual.

 

He was broken out of his trance by someone landing roughly in a seat across from him, spinning around on the stool for a moment before the person placed their hands on the counter to stop themselves.

 

Sparkling glanced up, pausing in his glass-cleaning activities, and gave the new arrival - a man who'd been here a while back, several times, actually, before disappearing for a few months - a small smile, and he straightened himself up.

 

"Good evening, is there something you need?" Sparkling asked, moving to set down the glass to the side, taking the cloth ad folding it up before placing it in a small shelf that was behind the counter, which, this one in particular has several cleaning supplies, though most were for other glasses or tables.

 

The man gave Sparkling a grin, before glancing up to a little sign that was up ad to the side slightly. It had the drinks and their prices, and no matter how many times some people came, they would still need to look, so it was understandable.

 

While the man was busy doing his thing, Sparkling decided to look over said man (gosh, what was his name? Had he ever said it before?) He noticed little beads of sweat run down the side of the mans face, down past his chin and on his neck, as if he'd just run a marathon on his way here. His hair was a mess, like it hadn't been brusehd in days, and the man's clothes were just a little dirty, as well as the man himself, who had little splotches of dirt on his arms and face. His sleeves, though rolled up past his forearms, were not spared from the dirt, either; the, most likely white, fabric has a slight tint of brown, and Sparkling just  _had_ to wonder what the man had been doing to build up all this dirt all over him.

 

Eventually, the man leaned back a bit, though not too much as to fall backwards, and said, "just a water, thanks," and again Sparkling had to wonder, why would this guy take so long for  _water?_  
  
  
Well, Sparkling wasnt one to judge, really, so he took a clean cup and filled it with water. They didn't have water bottles, despite water being a common order, so it was a tad difficult to actually hand it out. But, that's besides the point.

 

Sliding the glass over, the man grabbed it, smiled, and practically downed it, as if he had gone  _months_ without a drink. Although with how much he was sweating, it seemed just a tad logical.

 

The man exhaled through his nose, and leaned forward a bit. "Well, now that I've got that, I'd just like a weaker drink, I 'unno the names," he said, pasing over a twenty dollar bill, which, with what drink he would get, one of the weaker ones here, was about five or four dollars more than needed.

 

When  _mentioning_ this, the man just waved a hand, mumbling "keep the change," and bent down a bit to reach for something in his bag, making a face when he, presumably, could not find what he was looking for.

 

Sparkling poured him his drink, handed him the glass, and watched the man take a large sip. Sip? Swig? It was a large  _gulp_ , he supposes. Why is he even thinking into this like this? He shouldn't be.

 

Maybe he himself needs a drink...

 

Putting a few dollars he had on him into the register, he pours himself a drink, and pulls a little chair out from under/behind the counter that he usually just used when closing up for the night and checking up on the money, to see how much he had tonight. Plus, it was around his lunch break, so this was fine.

 

Sitting down across from the other, Sparkling took a small sip of his own drink, and the man glanced up, eyebrow raised, and in return, Sparkling just smiled and shrugged.

 

"So," Sparkling started, leaning onto the counter and corssing his arms on it, "I've seen you come here before, a while back. Where have you been for so long, hm?" His tone was kind, yet curious, and an unspoken question or two lingered in the air and his mind, "what's your name? Will you come back soon?" Because for whatever reason, he had a small need to see this stranger again, to speak to him, get to  _know_ him. He seemed kind, and Sparkling did enjoy his company when he was around every once and a while.

 

"Ah! Well, I've been explorin' a few places, and I think I have a couple of maps with me right now, and I just have so many places to explore and go on adventures to, why, I don't think I have any time in my life to explore that much! Oh but that just means I have so much more to explore and so many places to adventure in-"

 

The man (who, going by the logic of literally everyone else's names, was probably called Adventurer or something along those lines) seemed quite excited to just be rambling on and on about this, even going off onto a story about his recent adventure, rambling all about how there were a whole bunch of traps and such.

 

Sparkling didn't have the heart to interupt him, he just seemed too happy, and the both would take a sip from there drinks, Sparkling more than Adventurer, who was talking about a mile a minute.

 

Sparkling would just smile and nod to show he was listening, and although stories like these aren't his favorite things, he didn't mind letting the adventurer talk on and on.

 

Although of course, good things will of course come to an end, and just like those, this little event did too. Adventurer seemed to realize he was rambling, and he sat straighter, mouth somehwat open mid sentance, eyes just a little wide, and as he closed his mouth and glanced away in - embarrassment? A dark shade of red slowly traveled across his face. His gaze avoided Sparkling's, and he mumbled a small, "Sor- sorry. Didn't realize I was rambling."

 

Sparkling let out a small laugh, waving a hand. "No, no! It's quite alright, really! I like listening to you talk," he admits, although really he did it without realizing. When it finally clicked, he, himself, had a little bit of a blush, though his was way less noticable.

 

And the day went by, after that. Sparkling went back to work after a moment, and Adventurer stuck around. They actually  _spoke to eachother_ , and Sparkling couldn't be happier. Hell, Adventurer even stayed behind to help him clean up after closing! (Which, Sparkling was extremely thankful for, as the place was...  _extremely,_ messy. He ended up needing the extra hands.)

 

But at the end, they had to part ways, and Adventurer wasn't staying in town much longer anyway.

 

They both stood outside, its around eleven pm, maybe twelve in the morning, and there's a chill. Sparkling tugged his jacket on, as he forgot to do so before heading outside, and turned to lock the door to the bar.

 

"Adventurer, I have to thank you for helping out, so feel free to stop by again, alright? I'm always here."

 

"Of course! I'd love to!"

 

"Great! Wh-"

 

Adventurer had to, reluctantly, cut Sparkling off, with a small "but.." and he trailed off, reaching up to rub the back of his neck in, what, almost embarrassment? No, the couldn't be it. "I'm actually heading out tomorrow morning, again, so I wont be back for a while. But I'll see you soon?"

 

It sounded more like aquestion than a statement, almost as if he was reluctant to leave, like when he'd come back, Sparkling wouldn't be there, like he said. Or maybe he'd forget him. Adventurer wasn never in one place long enough anyway, and it's happened before..

 

Sparkling's smile fell just a little, but it quickly grew again, so that the small moment of sadness seemed to vanish. He tucked the bar keys into his pocket, and he nodded, glancing up at Adventurer.

 

"Yes- yes, of course. I suppose I'll see you soon, Addie," Sparkling said, giving Adventurer a nickname with slight only uncertainty, however the nickname just seemed to make Adventurer grin.

 

And yet, even being all comfy with him, Sparkling was surprised when the other gave him a quick, yet tight, hug. He could only react enough to hug back, and when they both pulled away, Adventurer's hand lingered on Sparkling's sleeve, before eventually his hand fell to his side. And was- was Adventurer  _blushing?_ From a  _hug?_ It didn't seem like he even realized it, with how wide his grin was, a sparkle, a  _gleam_ , in his eyes, a bright red blush coloring his face.

 

Sparkling was, to say the least, just a little dazed, though he did have a small smile on his face, accompanied by a more soft blush, just a little lighter than Adventurer's, yet still it was promident because  _oh my god we just hugged, haha, wow oh my god we hugged we **hugged-**_

 

"Well- well I'll see you soon, Addie," Sparkling quickly spoke, turning and putting a hand up to his face to hide his somewhat goofy smile as he began to walk away.

 

He could practically hear Adventurer waving, as said man called out, "bye, Sparkling! I'll see ya soon!"

 

And that was it. And personally, Sparkling new he would have much more to deal with when Adventurer came back, especially if that little fluttery feeling in his chest stayed. But, he didn't mind that much. It was.. a pleasant feeling. And even as he walked away, he couldn't get that blush to go down, that smile to fade, those butterflies in his stomach to subside, and he couldn't even stop the small giddy laughs from escaping past his lips as he already seemed a little excited for Adventurer's return.

 

And so he'd wait for another late night bar talk with him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> fuck yea its late, i have a quiz in classes tomorrow, and and spend my time writing shit like this hell yea
> 
> i did this all in one night :>
> 
> please leave comments lmao it makes my day and i WILL read it and i WILL love you
> 
>  
> 
> also, this is mostly just a oneshot, but if yall want me to continue, feel free to say so! i really like doing self indulgent things lmao
> 
>  
> 
> feel free to screech with me on my tumblr! knight---cookie is my blog! im a mess there :>


End file.
